Here's to Us
Here's to Us is the debut studio album of Chesney Ramirez to be released by Wiki Records. Ramirez started working on the album in July 2013 when she started working with the label. The first single to be released from the album was Shake, which released on June 14, 2014 (which was also Ramirez's 17th birthday). The second single Caught Up In You released August 5, 2014. The album will release on September 23, 2014, tagging along with the publicity for the Wiki Channel Original Movie, East Meets West, in which Ramirez stars. Background Ramirez signed to Wiki Records in September 2013. Production on music for Ramirez began that month but an album was not in discussion yet. Ramirez recorded a few possible songs. She was given the oppurtunity to sing a song for Wiki Channel's first original movie, NOT Another Happily Ever After, along with the star of the film, Tristan Conti. She recorded the song in November 2013. Ramirez also recorded the song "Girl Up" that month for her March 2014 Girls Empowerment project. Wiki Records also sent Ramirez out to open for artists at concerts, singing covers of songs. Finally, in January 2014, production began for Ramirez's debut album. After recieving the role of Rachel Gold in Wiki Channel's first ever musical, East Meets West, in April 2014, production for the album was put on hold and the direction of Ramirez's career changed. "We decided to separate Ramirez's acting from her singing and make them two separate worlds instead of using one to promote the other," said Chesney's manager. "East Meets West is going to be a great start for Ramirez's career on Wiki Channel. Her music, however, should attract another group of fans and then eventually her two fanbases will combine." P roduction for the album picked back up in late May 2014 when Ramiez was able to take some more time on it with East Meets West production winding down. Her first single from the album, "Shake," released June 14, 2014. The single became an instant summer hit. The album production officially finished in July 2014. "Making the album was a lot of work. I had about 25 songs or so on the table for me to go with and it was really hard to choose," said Ramirez, "But when we finished, we knew that this was what we wanted to go with." The second single from the album, "Caught Up In You", released August 5, 2014. "Caught Up In You" also had a music video that aired on Wiki Channel in August 2014. The album was announced in early September 2014 and released on September 23, 2014, only a few days before the premiere of East Meets West. Promotion for the album tagged along with the heavy promotion for East Meets West all month long. Track listing Exclusive Deluxe Version Includes: #Shut Up and Dance #I Want You Back (Jackson 5 cover) Trivia *On September 16, 2014, Chesney posted on her Chatter three cover arts for Here's to Us, one being the actual cover art, another being the deluxe album cover art, and the last being just a promotional picture in the flap of the CD. She asked people to guess which one they think is which. The actual cover art will be revealed when the album released. *The Exclusive Deluxe Version of the album features two extra songs "Shut Up and Dance" and "I Want You Back" a cover by Ramirez of the original Jackson 5 song. The Exclusive Deluxe Version cover art: *It has been confirmed that Ramirez will release another single from the album in 2015. Category:Albums Category:Chesney Ramirez discography Category:Music Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects